Tales of Annabeth and Percy: Camp Edition
by thefangirlqueen
Summary: Percy has just arrived at Camp early, but with what cost? He has tons of homework! And after his homework, it was dinnertime, when tragedy-ish strikes because of a prank of his, that has him end up in the infirmary passed out for 3 days. (A/N sorry that the last two "chapters" are super short, I had writer's block)


Tales of Percy and Annabeth: Camp Edition

Homework

"Bye Mom!", Percy called. His mom looked teary eyed.

"Aw my baby Percy is all grown up and is going to be a _director_," Sally said. "I'm sorry Percy. Now go run along and tell your girlfriend I say hi!"

"Ok mom, I will." He came over to give her one last hug. Over the boundary, he saw all the campers, dancing, shooting, stabbing, laughing, pranking, and the ever-so-"flirtacious" Stoll brothers making a move on a poor defenseless Aphrodite girl and her best friend from the Hebe cabin. He scanned the camp grounds. No sign of Annabeth. _Poopface_, he thought. _Now, I have to face Malcolm, who's usually in the Athena cabin now. _He inhaled sharply taking in the smell of pine needles, and that "camp-y" smell. He stopped across the border. The air smelled faintly of brisket. His backpack felt heavy with all his homework papers he has to do. _Well, it is April_. Sally let him get out early, but ONLY if he did all his homework. He walked past the Big House, the volleyball courts, the climbing wall, and the memories flooded his mind. Was he seriously almost 17? Had he seriously been attending camp for 5 years? He reached his cabin, dumped his backpack and duffle bag on the ground, and raced to the Athena cabin. Poopface. Malcolm was discussing Capture the Flag plans with Annabeth. He knocked.

"Whoever this is had BETTER have a good reason!" Annabeth growled. Her hair was messy ina braid. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked tanner, which caused her hair to be even prettier. "Who are you and what do you want?" Annabeth said without turning around.

"Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine," he said mischeiviously. She turned. She turned around. Her tank top and polka-dotted shorts made him choke.

"Percy! I, uh, didn't see you there!" she rushed over and gave him a hug. Malcolm was red.

"I'll, ya know, just leave you two, alone," he stammered and left. Percy kissed her temple.

"And so, Jackson and Chase were left together. Alone. No one but them. And so Jackson ever so sweetly asks Chase to help him with the mounds of homework he has," Percy said.

"Let me guess, your cabin, now?"

"Geez girl, how'd you know."

"Oh, I don't know, instinct?" she laughed. "I missed you Percy." And with that she kissed him. He pulled away, lifted her up, bride-style, just because he was hopelessly cheesy but, with class. He carried her halfway to his cabin, but then, he dropped her on her butt. "Ow! Stupid, flimsy, Seaweed Brain." She saw him stick his tongue out and run off, and then he noticed she was in hot pursuit. He ran. He made it only as far as opening his door when she just flew out of the blue and tackled him to the ground. "1 for Chase, 0 for Jackson," she murmured.

"That was totally unfair! At least, I get the One Favor," he whined. The One Favor was they can make-out. For as long as the loser chooses. Incidentally, Annabeth usually wins, but she's caught on he does it on purpose, as weird and crazy he was on the outside on the inside he was sweet and quite charming. "Oh, and by the way my mom says hi. And Annabeth?"

"Yes….?"

"You're still sitting on me." As soon as he said that she got up and pulled him up. She was blushing. "Last one in gets to do the Algebra?"

"You are so on." And with that, they fought to get inside. Annabeth let him win because, well, because he SUCKS at Algebra. He breathed in the crisp, salty air.

"Mmmmm, ah," he said. "Home sweet ho-o-o –hey!" Annabeth had tackled him onto his bed. He felt her soft lips press against his, and she felt him struggling at first but eventually giving in. His lips tasted salty. "Aw poopface, Annabeth, we've got to get started, dinner starts in two hours." She got up.

"Ok, so for English…. An assignment on Moby Dick. Too easy! Then, we also have workbook pages 87 through 94. Ok, as for science, you need to write about rebuilding the school, but with only recyclable materials. Awesome! Then describe photosynthesis and blah blah blah. Social studies, oh gosh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Percy said, sounding alarmed.

"Greek mythology!" Annabeth cracked up. Her and Percy laughed for 10 minutes straight. "Ok," she said, sobering up. "Question one: who freed the Princess Andromeda from the rock her parents chained her on for her mother's mistake? Write who it was, his brief history, and why she was chained." She looked up at Percy, who was cracking up.

"Oh, um, how about… Heracles? No, no, Peleus? Or oh! Oh! I know! Perseus!" He was laughing so hard. "Watch me write my full name: Perseus Jackson. Teacher's reaction = priceless!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. His chin rested on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she punched his nose.

"Not _now_ Seaweed Brain. Question 2: Who killed the Minotaur? And what is his brief history?" she looked up and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Um, let's see. His name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He went on his first quest at 12 to save the world and his mother. He saved Camp along with Clarisse, Grover, his half-brother Tyson, and his now girlfriend, Annabeth, by getting the fleece to save the poisoned magical embodiment of Thalia Grace. Then, he fought the Titan Atlas to save the goddess Artemis and Annabeth. Then, he ventured into the Labyrinth to retrieve Ariadne's String and stop the Titan Kronos from rising, both which he ULTIMATELY failed, but then kicked some hard-core monster butt at the Battle of the Labyrinth. And then, like this kid's life wasn't complicated enough, fought the Titan Kronos and barely survived! But alas, the gods decided not to kill him, and granted him one wish. He later had a blue cupcake with Annabeth, and then they kissed, but Clarisse was snooping and along with her pack of snotty nosed snoopers dumped them into the canoe lake. Now, he is writing this and laughing and making-out with his gorgeous and genius girlfriend." It was all true. He and Annabeth were kissing . But, that was after they stopped laughing so hard they fell off his messy bed.

"Oh Seaweed Brain," she said and kissed him lightly.

"Ya like it Wise Girl?" He did an eyebrow dance. She laughed.

"Sad as this sounds, the teacher won't believe you. Just write about Theseus, ok?" he pulled her close. "My god Percy, what are you doing?" He was kissing her neck. "Percy," she warned. "I will smite you with my knowledge!"

**FLASHBACK**

Percy stopped. He didn't want to be "smited" again like how a few weeks ago on their "date" to Montauk for Spring Break. It wasn't much because they were in a two roomed cabin with two beds, a couch, tv, kitchenette, coffee table, and bathroom. Sally and Paul, Percy's mom and step-dad came along. It was still nice though because at least, they got to share a bed, but the most intimate they got was when they started making-out when Paul cleared his throat and announced it was lights-out. They pretty much just cuddled all night, with Percy pulling the occasional boyish sleeping sound on me on purpose. Yep. He farted. But it seems like him and Paul had planned it because they got tacos with _ess-tra_ beans, according to Carmen, the waitress at El Torito and then later, farted to the beat of a waltz. They broke out laughing until Sally and Annabeth yelled at them. And that stopped the farting. Annabeth couldn't sleep the first few days, but after Percy and her kissed silently in the dark a few times, she just cuddled and accepted his warm embrace. She loved it when he'd stroke her hair, and tell her to sleep because he had a can of Raid in one hand and a can of Off! nearby. She had seen a Daddy Longlegs a few times and had passed out. They had all day to themselves except for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and tv time, Percy's personal favorite. One day, they had gone swimming, Percy shocked at the fact that here was his girlfriend Annabeth, and for the first time ever, he saw her in a bikini. He blushed and turned as red as Apollo's sacred cows. She wasn't as better. She had seen him shirtless countless times, he slept shirtless with his pajama bottoms most nights because he was so lazy, but that time, she turned beet red and said: "Wow." And he replied by saying:

"Wow." In her mind, something about seeing Percy wearing navy blue swimtrunks with a white flower pattern, shirtless, exposing his smooth, tan, six-packed chest made him seem, hotter than usual. And he wasn't off much better. Here was Annabeth, his tall, tan, fit, girlfriend in a string bikini from Forever 21.

"I, uh, um, Silena gave this to me a few years back. It was hers, but she… outgrew it." Tears rimmed both his eyes and her eyes at the thought of Silena, the bravest Aphrodite girl yet, who was a spy for Kronos, only because he blackmailed her, and ended up sacrificing herself for the victory. She blinked back tears. He held out his arms and held her tight, both of them crying. He kissed her neck.

"She's with Beckendorf now Annabeth. In Elysium. She's, she's happier now that she's with her one, true, love." He kissed her lips and they both stood there hugging. Something in Annabeth's stomach's pit fluttered. She realized that his bare chest and torso was against her bare torso. He smelled like the sea. His arms wrappend around her waist moved around like he couldn't make up his mind. Then he stiffened. "Don't look, don't move." She heard his voice say in steely calm. The calm he uses when commanding people. And then she felt a swat- on her butt. "Got it!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Dang you Percy!" she cried pushing him away. "What did you do that for? I thought you weren't that kind of guy!" She was really crying. But then he held it up. The squished form of a spider.

"Next time, I'll just let a big, furry spider crawl into your pants, ok?" She calmed down.

"So you only touched my butt to kill a spider?" she said whispering.

"Yep. As you said, you thought I wasn't that kind of guy, and you're right. I'd never touch your butt purposely unless you give me permission. Want the spider as a souvenir?" he said dangling in front of her eyes until she passed out.

Next thing she knows, is that she's underwater, on Percy's lap. She sighs and mumbles something. He had been with her for like 15 minutes, the whole time, caressing her golden curls and kissing her gently.

" Up," she tells him and they emerge. Suddenly, she feels a splash in her face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Percy, great. Now assist me on doing the Moby Dick assignment. He was a whale so…."

"I'm on it," he said and left for the lake. 15 minutes later he came back. Shirtless.

"Oh put your shirt on," she said teasingly. He stared at her. She stared at him.

"Dude, Annabeth, are you _checking me out_? Oh my gosh, you are!" he struck a few poses, then did his "sexy" face and Annabeth hit him in the gut. "Owwww!" he said, though with the Curse of Achilles, he was unfazed.

"Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, is hit by his _girlfriend_ Annabeth Chase in the gut and oh! He's down!" she called jokingly. "And PUT YOUR SHIRT ON." He grabbed a green tanktop and slipped it on. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He plopped onto to the bed adding extra force to make her jump.

"Percy!" she scowled. "Now we have algebra!" He moaned.

"Can you do it, pleeeaassee?" he gave her his seal pup face. His emerald eyes were wide, his eyebrows scrunched up, his bottom lip stuck out slightly, and he looked like he was about to cry. She tried to resist, but it was just. Too. Hard!

"Oh all right, I'll help you."

"Yay!" he cried like a toddler and tackled her onto the bed with a huge bear hug. But slowly, things got more intimate. He kissed her cheek, she kissed his lips. He kissed her jaw, neck, and her collar bone. She moaned slightly, making him crack up laughing. And then they started making out. His arms constantly switched positions, while her hands stayed on his face, hair, and neck. And then they heard the bell. "Oh Styx," he muttered. "Wait, real quick, this is the last problem, what is ?!"

"I have no clue, 5?" she started to get up. He scribbled 5 onto the worksheet, grabbed her wrist then pulled her onto the bed again and kissed her. She got up. "LET'S GO SEAWEED BRAIN!" she said, practically yelling.

**Dinner Time**

The aroma of the barbeque brisket, extra lean cut, nymph prepared, filled the air and made Percy's stomach grumble like a whale. The smell of the steak fries drifted to his table. He put his head down and moaned. "Poseidon!" Chiron called. He stood up and trudged to the food as if in a coma. In front of him was the Athena cabin. He snuck behind Annabeth and stole one of her fries. She pivoted in a flash and was ready to sock him in the nose when she saw it was Percy.

"Oh, hi," she said, obviously flustered. Her ears were turning pink.

"Hi beautiful," he said, but his face was stuffed so it came out "Fly bobyflull." She smirked.

"Stealing food again, aren't we Seaweed Brain?" she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He reached down and scooped up some brisket and it put on his bread bun. He eagerly grabbed the steak fries, getting as much as the nymphs would allow him, and walked her to her table.

"Eat well Owlface, especially the steak fries," he said mysteriously. She looked down. Most of them were gone. "They were so good. Thanks for the sample- hey!"s he chucked a chunk of brisket at him and it him spot on. His nose now had a nice barbeque stain. He sat down and wiped his nose. "Water," he whispered to the goblet. Instantly, water appeared. He focused on the water and the shape he wanted it. He had tried to manipulate water over the year and had gotten fairly good at it. A spider appeared. He made it scuttle over to the Athena table and onto Annabeth's back. It moved forward, more and more until it was on her chest. Out of nowhere, a scream erupted. Percy froze the spider so it wouldn't dissolve. He made it crawl on her head and then evaporated it. She was till screaming. "Blue cherry coke," he told the goblet and instantly his favorite beverage appeared. He sipped it and watched her thoughtfully as she screamed. "Ah, excellent show Madmoiselle Chase. Your fine work of art, _The Water Spider My Boyfriend Made For Revenge _was excellent!" he implied in a British accent.

"Per. Cy. Jack. Son! " she yelled and hurled her self at me and punched me in the gut.

''Oh that tickled!" he said with glee. But the next time, she punched the small of his back as hard as she could. He blacked out immediately.

**Infirmary**

Percy woke up, dazed. He looked around him. Why was he in the infirmary? Then he remembered Annabeth's face full of hate, punching him in his Achilles Spot. He looked next to him and saw her there, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kelp Head, I just got so mad." Her eyes were extremely bloodshot from crying.

"It's fine, I deserved it. But how long have I been out? "

"3 days."

"3 days!"

"Yep. I sat here every day and night feeling ṳber guilty. Chiron felt so bad, he let me sleep here."

"Was that why when I was semi-conscious I felt someone warm and cuddling with me?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah… just like that time we passed out at the beach remember? We were so tired from swimming, we didn't even kiss or hug or whatever. We just got out, plopped ourselves down, and blacked out. And then Chiron came in the morning and found us side by side, snoring."

"Yeah, I remember. Fun times, eh? How about this: meet me by the Long Island Sound tomorrow at 10 AM. Bring your bathing suit and food, preferably blue food. Sounds legit?" he said, caressing her face.

"Ok," she murmured and got up. He had a sip of nectar, and a bite of ambrosia and felt like he had an adrenaline rush. He put on his shirt and shoes and walked out the door.


End file.
